Power Rangers Bushido Blades (Universe-221)
'Power Rangers: Bushido Blades '''is the eighteenth series entry of the Power Rangers franchise. It is an adaption of the 33rd Super Sentai season, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger . This is an adaptation of the Universe 221. My own universe, with Maswartz. Producer aka creator of the plot and certain elements with my own twist to the actual episodes and other things. Their will be a link to his tumbler at the end so check him out. Synopsis Long ago in ancient Japan there lived a mighty shogun, loved by his people he ruled during an era of peace until a dark threat rose. The Akukai, monstrous beings created from the spirits of the dishonorable dead began to attack the innocent. Fortunately an order of monks and priestesses discovered a way to infuse kanji with a person’s spiritual essence creating the ability of Kanji-Ryuko. By using a Kanji Command warriors could unleash incredible attacks and abilities. The Shogun studied this ability and had a group of handpicked warriors study it as well. The order also provided a series of talisman to the samurai to give them further power in battle. Using this ability the group of samurai was able to fend off the invasion and finally the Shogun gravely wounded the leader of the Akukai, Chionio, (Blood Demon King) as he and the rest of the warriors created a seal to keep the monsters trapped. However in the resulting explosion they were caught in a seal themselves. Many centuries later the conditions were just right to break the seals releasing both groups. Chionio was still healing from his wounds so his followers attacked the world to avenge him as the samurai aim to ward them off once more as the Power Rangers Bushido Blades! Characters Rangers Allies *Hiroki Fukami Villains Akukai *Master Chionio *Mahoiko *Kanouta *Yakikiri *General Kakuchi *Fumeken *Akuryō **Menken **Heakaze **Toipanchi **Toranami **Zetsuboju **Kakutotsu **Dokukyu **Shojirudo **Kasashimi **Otosetsuken **Kokopi **Hizo **Maneruha **Yoritama **Mahono **Hyakuken **Aburaken **Tamaobo **Waruago **Kakununo **Gekumo **Yumeda **Tamitasho **Honeshi **Akugutsu **Doroyari **Kazanshi **Kabeudo **Kaitenhakai **Shobosha **Norifoku **Moeruju **Uetasuna **Totsumure **Nensmajo **Moyaken **Yamaoni (Guardian Spirits Crossover) Arsenal Transformation Devices *Bushido Brush *Bushido Phone *Bushido Talisman Multi-Use Devices *Secret Bushido Disks Sidearms and Individual Weapons *Bushido Mirror Blade for use with Secret Disks **Two-Mode Transforming Burning Broadsword **Rainfall Bow and Arrows **Whirlwind Fan **Leaf Spear **Boulder Cutter **Tyrannosaurus Bushido Blade *Glowing Blade Team Blaster *Bushido Bull Bazooka (used individually) Mecha Talisman System :''Legend:◆ piloted mechs, ❖ aux mechs *Bushido Tyranno Ultrazord **Bushido Ultrazord ***Shining Bushido Megazord ****Bushido Megazord *****Lion Bushido Zord *****Dragon Bushido Zord *****Turtle Bushido Zord *****Bear Bushido Zord *****Monkey Bushido Zord ****Lobster Bushido Zord/Shining Lobster Megazord East/West/South ***Squid Thunderbird Bushido Buster ****Thunderbird Bushido Zord *****Beetle Bushido Zord *****Swordfish Bushido Zord *****Tiger Bushido Zord ****Squid Bushido Zord ***Bull Bushido Zord/Bull Bushido Megazord **Tyrannosaurus Bushido Zord *Bushido Lantern * Alternate Combination- Beetle Bushido Megazord * Alternate Combination- Swordfish Bushido Megazord * Alternate Combination- Tiger Bushido Megazord * Alternate Combination- Soaring Bushido Megazord * Alternate Combination- Squid Bushido Megazord * Alternate Combination- Shining Lobster Megazord North (Squid Shining Lobster Megazord) * Alternate Combination- Tyranno Bushido Megazord * Alternate Combination- Bushido Lantern Megazord Episodes Notes * Maswartz tumbler page - As stated, I'm throwing my own spin on sections of their work. With permission of course.